


If the Model can’t act, then the hero will

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien does something instead of ignoring the problem, Comfort, Don't hurt Chat's princess, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Revenge, called out on bullshit, dedicated as a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Summary: Adrien is very upset over the recent treatment of his princess; but he can’t do anything about it. Thankfully, as Chat Noir he has the perfect opportunity to remove Lila from their lives for good, after all, no one hurts his princess.





	If the Model can’t act, then the hero will

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as a happy 18th birthday gift to two of my best friends. (Who love this show as much as me)  
Also - to those who are waiting for a new chapter on my Sanders Sides fic, you might have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. This took precedence.

Adrien was pacing around his room, it was late, and he should be in bed, but he has the day off tomorrow and honestly, he needed to think.

Things had been bad at school recently; Lila had nearly gotten Marinette suspended. And that was not okay. It was really not okay, and he wanted, no _needed_ to do something about it.

The problem is that he as Adrien couldn’t do anything, he had a mask to hold up while he was in school, he couldn’t do anything that would lead to confrontation because his Father would pull him out and… honestly, he’d become desensitised by her behaviour, being so used to it from Chloe.

He had… He’d talked about it with Plagg, him being the only one who he could explain everything too, Plagg said that Lila could be doing what was considered ‘sexual assault’, but, because of Adrien’s job as a model (which involved a lot of manhandling and touching) combined with his, well… ‘innocent’ demeaner, he couldn’t really say no. Plagg said that he should, he also commented that if other real couples, not just one-sided obsessions, weren’t acting like that then it wasn’t okay. Which was true, he’d never seen Mylene act like that, nor Alya, so Plagg had to be right. But that wasn’t the point.

The point is that Adrien can’t do anything, even though this little lying, **bitch**! Is hurting **_his_** princess. Kind, strong, beautiful and wonderful Marinette. And he will not stand for that. And while as Adrien he couldn’t do anything, as Chat Noir he could do so much more.

Also, considering he was friends with Chloe for so long, he picked up the same tactics she did, if you want to win, you need to ruin your opponent, and he knew exactly how to ruin the liar.

After all, as a protective hero of Paris, he had a right to be, _concerned_, over the fourth akumatization of a young teenager, especially since she has only been in France for a combined total of a few months, even if you count her last little trip here. For her to be akumatized so quickly, well, her family must be informed, especially when they link to a celebrity with no connection to her.

Adrien was wondering if he should get Ladybug’s approval of this, but he did want to wait for their next patrol or an akuma in case Lila did something else to Marinette during that time.

Besides, Plagg pointed out that Ladybug was pretty peeved over her claiming to be her friend over the ladyblog, which also gave Lila another negative check in his book. If there was a person that his kwami, his lady and his princess all disliked, then they clearly weren’t a good person.

Adrien had a free day tomorrow, and his Father and Natalie were off doing some designing or planning, so if he gave the gorilla the day off because he was just relaxing in his room, then no one would come and check on him. That should give him to full time to talk to Mrs Rossi about his _concern_ for her daughter’s safety.

~the next day~

Chat Noir was flipping across Paris, staying in the shadows of the cloudy day and keeping out of eyesight. After 10 minutes of running he finally got to the Rossi home, thankfully he knows that Lila was going out with some of Adrien’s classmates, so she won’t be around till late, and he checked Mrs Rossi’s schedule, she was working from home today. _Purrfect_.

*Knock*

Mrs Rossi was startled by the knocking on her window, and worried when she saw that it was half of the Paris duo, she went and opened it,

“Chat Noir, is everything alright?”

She looked behind him, there didn’t seem to be any signs of Akuma’s.

“Actually Mrs Rossi, if you could spare the time, I need to have a serious discussion with you”

She was worried now.

“About what?”

“About the health of your daughter”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs Rossi had sat down while Chat Noir stood in front of her, once Chat Noir had explained that he wanted to talk about her daughters past Akumatization’s she settled a bit more.

“But surely there have been others that have been akumatized more than once too? This can’t be a lone incident? Why would this mean a visit?”

Chat Noir internally smiled, that was the opening he had been waiting for.

“To be honest madame yes, some citizens have been akumatized twice, and myself and my lady have looked into it, but your daughter is an isolated incident; she is a teenager, a vulnerable age group, and in her short time in Paris, she has been akumatized four times. Each time has been linked to a similar trigger as well. That is why I’m here to talk to you, as heroes myself and my lady protect Paris during the Akuma attacks, but the victims’ families are needed to help keep them stable afterwards”

Mrs Rossi was stunned. She hadn’t known about her daughter being akumatized four times! She thought it was just two.

“What do you mean four times? I thought it was just two?”

Chat Noir gave her a sympathetic look, it made her feel a little better.

“It is possible that she kept it hidden so as not to worry you, the media of doesn’t report the names of under 20’s up who have been akumatized to protect their mental wellbeing. And I do have proof that it was Lila Rossi, here are three reports of ‘Volpina’, each once on a separate date with your daughter as akumatized, and one incident where she became ‘Chameleon’ and impersonated model Adrien Agreste”

Mrs Rossi was shocked when reading this, three times as the one akuma? And why would she turn into her boyfriend?

“Chat Noir, do you why my daughter’s fourth akuma was as her boyfriend? She didn’t tell me they had a fight or anything”

Chat Noir seemed shocked at the question,

“Madame, your daughter isn’t dating Mr Agreste, Adrien is single and has no real connection to your daughter aside from being classmates”

“What do you mean? My daughter wouldn’t lie about dating this boy, she was raised better!”

“Madame, I am not accusing your parenting nor your daughter of anything, but Mr Agreste is a prime target for Akuma’s due to his and his father work, citizens like Mr Agreste and Adrien Agreste, the Mayor and Chloe Bourgeois are often targeted by Akuma’s. Because of this My lady and I receive information from them in regards to their social connections to ensure minimal akumas by the way of jealousy or anger.

Because of this information, Adrien Agreste and Chole Bourgeois inform use when their relationship status changes in order to prepare for akumas out of jealousy. Your daughter is not dating Adrien, and is actually someone he avoids in his classes”

“What-what do you mean?”

“It turns out that Lila is engaging in what could be considered sexual assault towards Adrien, she had no regards for his personal space nor boundaries, is constantly latching onto him and touching him even when he is uncomfortable; she is constantly involving herself specifically in his school activities, and she recently somehow found her way into his home and tried to start a jealousy war by posting a picture of her kissing Adrien, against his will I might add”.

Mrs Rossi was, quite frankly devastated. Her little girl, who she gave everything, who she taught about social do’s and absolute don’ts was going around acting like this? What else was she doing that she had no idea of? That poor boy, and all this time she thought they were dating.

“Actually madame, it isn’t my place to say this, but how did Lila convince you and your husband that during your trip around the world she was dating a boy she had only known for a month at most?”

Mrs Rossi sat up at that, what did he mean trip?

“What do you mean trip? My families been in France since we first moved here, there hasn’t been any trips or moving since, Lila’s been home from school since the Akuma attacks mean that her school is shut down and-

“Madame, the schools haven’t been shut down”

“What”

“The schools have been in play this entire time; Lila had informed her classmates that you had gone on a trip back to Italy, if the schools had been shut down there would have been too many problems, and akuma attacks happen roughly three weeks to a month or two apart, and they’re not always near the schools, it would be unreasonable to shut down schools for that amount of time”

Mrs Rossi fell back against the couch, her head in her hands. Her daughter had lied about all of this. How could she? Why did she?! Oh, when that girl gets home there will be some serious repercussions for this!

“Madame, the reason I came to tell you all this was because myself and my Lady are worried about her mental health, every time Lila has been akumatized it links to either of her classmates Adrien Agreste or Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In fact, Lila has also been harassing Marinette to the point of Akumatization.”

Mrs Rossi sat straight with a determined look on, there would be no slouching nor slacking on this, if problems were this bad for her daughter than she would listen to the end and then decide and action.

“Chat Noir, please explain everything, I mean everything that my daughter has hidden from me, I don’t want to miss out on a single detail that my daughter has declined from sharing, especially in regards to her classmates and teachers”

He smiled, but Mrs Rossi didn’t realise that it was because she fell right into his claws.

“Her actions towards Adrien I have explained, however, her actions towards Marinette I will continue. Over the course of her time at school, Lila has decided that Miss Dupain-Cheng is somehow an enemy and has spent her time making school-life intolerable for Marinette. She has crafted stories of knowing numerous celebrities to gain her classmates adoration, and in turn trying and succeeding in some cases to turn classmates against Marinette, recently Lila has attempted to get Marinette suspended from school with the end goal of expulsion or transfer I believe, be framing her for theft, harassment and even bodily harm”

“What kind of harm?”

“She made the principal believe that Marinette pushed Lila down the stars on purpose, and then stole her necklace”

“Anything else? What about towards her teachers?”

“Well, does your daughter know any celebrities personally? Did she save Jagged Stone’s kitten from a plane crash? Did that plane crash result in her developing tinnitus? Does she have arthritis? Is she a superhero? Does she come from a family of superheroes? These are things she has told her teachers and classmates, in order to get what she wants while in school.”

Mrs Rossi breathed, there were so many lies in that sentence, at least she could now clear them up.

“Well Chat Noir, I can say my daughter has never been in a plane crash nor met any celebrities enough to call then by their first names, everyone knows Jagged Stone has a crocodile not a kitten, and I can safely say she has no disabilities nor relation to superpowers”

Chat Noir nodded; it was like he expected that response.

“Then Madame I have a serious question for you. What will you do in response to this. My lady and I can only do so much as hero’s, if Paris has this effect on Lila, to make her such a liar, then Paris might be the problem”

Mrs Rossi sighed, “I appreciate the though Chat Noir, but if what your saying is true, then my daughter has probably told more lies than this, but your right, Paris is what causes the Akuma’s, it might be safer to return to Italy for a while, or at the least, transfer schools to outside of Paris, and away from Adrien and miss Marinette for their piece of mind.”

She looked up,

“But don’t think that means she is off the hook. That girl is going to apologise to her classmates, to Adrien and Marinette in person and the teachers will be notified”

Chat Noir agreed, “Madame, would you mind telling me the day, so that I can be prepared in case she is akumatized again?”

“I’m thinking that tomorrow is probably best, the sooner the better, we still have a house in Italy, as well as my parents, and she will be under house arrest until we move, my husband can stay here to work, and I will go home with her”

“Perhaps you should consider some therapy help? I understand that some teenagers go for a week or two to talk about their experiences, some like to go with the person they akumatized over in order to explain everything. Perhaps a family appointment?”

“That sounds like something I’ll consider, thank you Chat Noir, for bringing this to my attention. I will visit her school tomorrow, in the morning I’ll talk to the principal and the teachers, then she will apologise and will leave her classmates be”

Chat Noir gave a nod of approval, and once he again expressed his sympathy, apparently his relative was akumatized as well, he left through the window he came.

Mrs Rossi sighed, she had a few appointments to move and make for tomorrow.

“Hello, principal Damocles, I need to see you tomorrow at the earliest convenience, it’s about my daughter…

Yes, and I would appreciate her teachers being present thank you…

Of course, and please do not inform her classmates, this is a family matter.

Thank you, I will see you tomorrow”

~~~~~~~~

Lila smirk at she approached her school, everything was going perfectly, well, nearly perfectly. She scowled as she thought about Adrien’s threat, it doesn’t matter, nothing can expose me, and with Hawkmoth’s help, soon Ladybug will be history.

She walked into class, smiling at everyone who adored her, not noticing that Miss Bustier was late. And currently talking to the principal.

Rose called her over, it seems she wanted to talk about prince Ali again.

~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sat down at her place, she was so tired, she had been catching up on the work she’d missed thanks to Lila, thankfully Adrien had copied out perfect notes for her to use, it would have been harder without his help.

She smiled as she thought of him, Adrien really was such a great guy.

He was so nice, and considerate, and-

“Hi Marinette”

He was sitting next to her.

Epp!

“Hi-hi Adrien, how, how are you?”

He smiled, but there was something different, it almost reminded her of her Kitty. But that would be ridiculous.

“I’m doing really great right now, and I think I’ll be doing better shortly”

Huh? What did that mean?

“Listen, Marinette, I’m sorry about how I handled Lila, I was way too dismissive of her, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to your concerns and that you got hurt”

Oh,

Admittedly it had hurt when he did seem to care that Lila had hurt her, but he didn’t know about that so why would he have seen her as anything but a simple liar, and he’d never been to school before so he probably hadn’t seen this kind of bullying, although he is a model, and that is a tough job.

“Adrien, it’s okay, I just need to be more careful and- “

“No, you don’t need to do anything, it’s be sorted”

What? What did that mean?

“Adrien, what do mean?”

Really, the first time she manages to speak without stuttering is about Lila. That doesn’t bode well for her.

“Well, I couldn’t really do anything about her, “

Miss Bustier walked into the classroom with a stilled look on her face.

“So, I asked someone who could”

Huh

“What, Adrien, who did you ask?”

“Students, would you please sit in your seats, class is starting”

Adrien looked towards the front, but he remained seated next to Marinette, So Alya sat next to Nino with a thumbs up to Marinette.

“Now, before the lesson starts, Lila, your mother is in the principal’s office and would like to see you, could you please go up”

Lila gave a convincing smile, “Of course I don’t mind, it’s nice to see my mom whenever I can, I hope nothing’s wrong”

The class waved her goodbye as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lila smiled as she entered the principal’s office,

“Hi mom, Miss Bustier said you were here and to come over, is something the matter?”

“Yes Lila, you and I need to have a chat with the principal”

“What about mother?”

“About your behaviour towards you classmates, teachers and the school. In short, your lies”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was break time by the time Lila had stopped being grilled by her mother and the principal. And she was furious.

How could her mother have found out? And how could she just come to school and accuse her of these things and not ask her about it? How did she know?

Her mother wouldn’t reveal her sources, but it didn’t matter, she had cleared up all Lila’s lies with the teachers and her behaviour with the students, and while teachers were informed that Chat Noir was the one who told her out of worry over her akumatizations, they weren’t going to tell her.

And the teachers were all pissed at her too, apparently, they didn’t appreciate being lied to, and being used against other students.

Now, Lila was being walked towards her classroom, she was going to have to apologise and then leave, for good. Her mother said she wouldn’t be going back to this school anymore.

As she walked, she wondered who spilled. At first, she thought that Marinette had done something, but Marinette didn’t have any proof, and she didn’t know about the Adrien stuff, unless she found out like the stalker she was. Fine. If she’s going to be made to apologise, then Marinette is going down too.

“Class, Lila has a few things to say to you. Lila, go ahead”

And with that, Lila was forced to admit to everything, all the lies, all the false injuries and disabilities, the whole truth. She kept looking towards Marinette, she seemed surprised by the whole thing.

“Wait”

That was Alya

“So, you don’t know Ladybug, and you aren’t friends?”

Honestly, some of these people were so dense.

“No, that was I lie as well, it was because I was unsure of how to make friends and it seem like a good idea- “

Her mother stepped in, “That is also a lie, Lila you better stick to the truth”

So, she reluctantly finished her confession, including apologising to Marinette for her threats, (seriously how did her mother know?) and to Adrien for her actions.

Marinette accepted her apologise with a dazed nod, but Adrien had a strange look in his eye, similar to when he last threatened her, or you know, as close to threatening as mister model could get.

Apparently, Lila needed to give Adrien a private apology for her other behaviours towards him and making him the target of Akuma’s. So, he left the room with her.

She turned to him

“I don’t know how this happened but if you or Marinette did this, you will pay!”

She was so furious that everyone had found out, this could spread to other schools!

Adrien just smirked, it was a look she hadn’t seen on him before, it was like the cat that got the canary.

“I wasn’t going to do anything, I couldn’t, what could a model do to your lies. But that didn’t mean that I couldn’t ask someone else to do it instead. And, well, it was their choice.”

“What! Who would have agreed to this?”

“Apparently Chat Noir didn’t approve of your actions to his princess”

Adrien gave her a dark smirk.

“I warned you Lila, you don’t hurt the ones I love”

He turned back towards the classroom, leaving her to be dragged by her mother when she was frozen from shock. But her mother didn’t pay attention to Adrien, she just wanted to remove her daughter quickly so that she wouldn’t do anymore damage.

Adrien smiled to Marinette as the lesson restarted.

He leaned over and whispered, “I told you that it would be fixed”

Marinette passed him a note, she wouldn’t be able to whisper with miss Bustier talking,

The note said, ‘_how did you do it then’_

He gave her Chat’s smile,

‘_Talked to Chat Noir, he was pleased to bring her down, apparently you don’t mess with his princess’_


End file.
